To What End
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: There was once a young scholar who wanted to rid the world of miasma. He traveled from his home in search of truth and was never heard from again. The story of De Nam's quest to Conall Curach.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: From here on out, I'm not writing disclaimers. I'll just trust you know I don't own Chronicles.

A/N: Finally, an account of what really happened in Conall Curach. Written (kinda) by De Nam himself. I was surprised that there weren't more stories like this out there on FF, but I can't complain. Also, although I love author's notes I'm going to try to keep them to a minimum in this fic. I figure, let's let De Nam speak for himself. Enjoy.

* * *

**Shella Expedition Log 427**  
Expedition leader: De Nam  
Expedition members: None  
Destination: Conall Curach  
Mission: To research the effects of miasma on a healthy Selkie subject and discover a method for surviving prolonged exposure.  
Notes: I may be alone in my journey but that won't stop me. I don't care that no one in Shella truly believes my theories, I'm still going to try. Hopefully I'll be able to return to Shella unburdened. 

**Day 1:**

I set out early this morning and traveled all through the day. Though I made great progress, gaining distance wasn't the only triumph today. I conducted a little research in both of the Miasma Streams I crossed. It seems the concentration of airborne miasma increases the farther I get from Veo Lu. If this pattern continues the miasma levels in Conall Curach will be devastating. Tomorrow I'll start acclimating myself to the greater volume of vapor. I need to build up a tolerance so I can get to work as soon as I arrive in the marshes.

**Day 2:**

I can only hope the rest of my journey goes as well as these past two days have. There's been fine weather and the Fum Caravan invited me to lunch. I know I should be focusing on my research, but I can't help it. I have a weakness for striped apples. Besides, what's the point of saving the world if you don't allow yourself to enjoy it? ... I should stop cluttering this log with my unscientific thoughts. Focus on the mission.

As I said yesterday, I've begun acclimating myself to the increased amounts of miasma. I've begun by occasionally stepping out of my crystal chalice's protective aura. At this time I'm able to stay outside for about five minutes before I feel any ill effects, even longer if I hold my breath as I step out of the aura. After that period I get a headache, my vision begins to blur and I have trouble breathing. Fortunately, the symptoms stop soon after I reenter the crystal's aura and are a little less severe every time I try.

With luck I'll be able to live comfortably in the thick miasma of Conall Curach when I arrive tomorrow.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Day 3:**

I've finally made it to Conall Curach. Although I'm trying to be aloof and purely scientific about this expedition I can't help but be amazed by this place. My ancestors came here, this swamp was supposed to be the last obstacle in our way to our haven. The ones who came before me believed in their dream so strongly that they built bridges across the marshes. Bridges that are still here. Some parts may have become dilapidated but they still hold.

Near the first network of walkways I found an old stone carved with Selkic runes. I've translated it here for those who don't know the old script:

_To those who follow:  
We shall build a road. Let these stones guide you to our new haven._

The optimism of the bridge-builders is inspiring. I wonder if there are any more stones in this swamp, the message suggests there are. I can only hope that my work will be as indelible as that of my ancestors.

**Day 4:**

I was right! Today I discovered a second runestone:

_To those who follow:  
We have lost many of our own. Be ever vigilant as you advance._

I know very well what they mean. Yesterday it seems I was a little too enchanted with this place to record information with much accuracy. Over the last two days of exploration I've been ambushed by Sahagin several times. I'm very glad that I would always take time from my studies to practice with my racket. I may not be a genius in hand-to-hand combat, but with what racket skills and magic I've mastered I can at least defend myself.

Monsters aren't the only living things in this swamp either. There are mature trees, thick grass, and some species of beautiful, red water lilies that grow in the mud by the larger ponds. I find it surprising that the plants here can survive in such a pure state when they grow in so much miasma. I would expect the only plants to be gnarled trees and sparse reeds, but I find lush vegetation. There must be something about the plants that allows them to thrive. A chemical perhaps? Maybe if I eat some I'll ingest the chemical and gain a miasma resistance as well.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Day 5:**

Eating those plants was a very bad idea. I'm so sick, I think I'm going to die.

**Day 6:**

I've relearned a valuable lesson that I was taught in Shella long ago. I should have remembered that as a competent scientist you never, EVER experiment on yourself. I won't forget again.

During my illness yesterday I was unable to continue exploration. (As is to be expected, I could barely move. I'm lucky no monsters found me.) I still feel slightly sick, so I'll rest for the remainder of today and get to work again tomorrow. As the sole member of this expedition I have to be careful.

**Day 7:**

My recovery is almost complete. Today I felt well enough to leave my tent.

Upon closer inspection of the plants I ate, I discovered why they had been so injurious to me. It seems the plants survive the miasma by absorbing and storing the concentrated miasma in their body tissues, not by detoxifying the poison as I had thought. By eating the vegetation that grows here I'll only end up poisoning myself. If I'm to build a tolerance, if my work is to be successful I'll have to find another way. (But not just yet, I'm not up to it now)

In addition to studying the plants I've started taking notes on the species of monsters living in the swamp. (I needed something to do while recovering) So far I've seen Sahagin, Stone Sahagin, Snow Mu, Magic Plants, Thunder Bombs and Ice Bombs. It seems the area is ice-aligned, although it's not overly cold.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Day 8:**

Finally. Today I was able to get out and explore new terrain.

In my search I came upon another system of bridges and boardwalks. The network covers an expanse of lands that's too muddy to walk on and is infested by Flan and Gigan Toads. It was a real hassle to get through while carrying the chalice, but I found a lot of treasure. I guess that makes up for my troubles.

An interesting discovery: on an isolated area of land I found three adult Abbadon. I have no idea how an insectoid monster can survive in such a cool environment, but they managed. Unfortunately they attacked and I was forced to defend myself. The species... may be extinct now.

**Day 9:**

I've made a breakthrough in my miasma research! Today I resumed my tolerance-building experiments and discovered a startling side effect of my miasma poisoning. Before I ate the indigenous plants the longest I could stand unprotected by my crystal was just under two minutes. (Like I've been saying, the miasma here is really thick.) Now that I've recovered, I can comfortably stand outside the crystal's aura for upwards of ten minutes without feeling ill.

It seems the shock my system suffered forced me to adapt by developing an enhanced resistance to miasma. I'll attempt to raise my tolerance further by adding small amounts of miasma-tainted swamp water to my pure drinking water. As I get used to the water I'll increase my intake until I no longer need a crystal. I think this way will be more effective than just standing in the miasma.

Oh, and before I forget, I found another runestone today. It's near my new campsite. It reads:

_To those who follow:  
A haven where Selkies can dwell in freedom lies ahead in the distance._

My goal is ahead off me too. A world where there's no need for crystals, I will find a way.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Day 10:**

Drinking the water tainted by miasma is much worse than breathing the airborne toxins. It burns your throat and then gives you an unbearable stomachache. I threw up everything I drank a few hours after the experiment. I guess a one third miasma water solution (one third miasma, two thirds pure water) is too strong for my first attempt. Then again, when I was trying to build resistance before, I took small doses of miasma and my results were equally small. Perhaps one has to overdose on miasma to make any major progress.

What is really comes down to is do I hurry my research and risk poisoning myself, or do I continue slowly and content myself with gradual results?

Note: Today while I was working by the water a flock of Ghosts attacked me. I dispatched them quickly, but this journal was almost tossed into the water during the struggle. It made me realize how damaging it would be to this expedition if I lost the only copy of the records. In order to protect my findings I've started writing letters of documentation to Amidatty and the leader of the Tipa caravan. Rule two of the Shella scholar: always have backups.

**Day 11:**

Wonderful news! I decided to be slightly irresponsible and rush ahead with my research. It seems that after just one day of recovery I can drink the same one-third solution that I tried yesterday and be just fine. I went straight ahead to drinking only miasma-tainted water and I feel perfectly healthy. This means that I've finally found a cure! The way to live without crystals does exist! I can't wait to announce my discovery, I've already sent out letters calling the Shella and Tipa Caravans here to Conall Curach.

I hope the letters are all right, I noticed today that the stationary I've been using doesn't hold ink as well as it should. (I'll have to talk to Gurdy about the inferior goods he's selling.) If the mail Moogle isn't careful some of the message could get smudged out. Well, I'm sure they'll get the gist of my message. It's amazing, I'm only sixteen and I'm about to accomplish my life's work. What will I do with the rest of my years? I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll remain here a while longer and do some final tests, wait for the caravans, then return to Shella. Either with the caravans or alone.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Day 12:**

I've finally done it. Today, as a test of my resistance, I went out to explore the last areas of swamp. I took my pack, a mini tent, and I left my crystal chalice at the campsite. That's right, I've been trekking around in the swampy, miasma-rich terrain for the entire day without a crystal. It seems I'll be able to return to Shella unburdened after all. Miasma can be overcome with a tolerance created with frequent, measured exposure. I declare this expedition a success.

Although I've satisfied the expedition's main goal, I think I'll stay a bit longer. There are still things to be discovered out here, I can feel it.

**Day 13:**

To think that I should be this lucky. I've gotten to travel on my own, see my ancestral territory, fulfill my life-long dream (I still can't believe I actually found a cure), and today I found Dark Flan and Behemoth.

Near the end of the marsh I found and fought not one, but four, count 'em, four Behemoths. Most people never see a single monster in their entire lives, let alone a rare beast like a Behemoth. I know it sounds odd, but I love these monsters. Behemoth violet is my favorite color, and the two chunks of Orichalcum I got from them are just an added bonus.

In the same area I discovered a fourth runestone. It reads:

_To those who follow:  
I am the only one left. I can build the road no more. Be steadfast in your path. Find a place we Selkies can call our own!_

It's sad that my ancestors, well, failed. Even so, their initial optimism spurred me on. Their dream may not have come true, but mine has. I never thought of it this way, but with this cure the Selkies will finally have something to be proud of.

The final thing I want to do before I return to Shella is to see the myrrh tree. I'll be one of the few non-caravaners to ever see one.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 14:**

What a stupid way to die. Honestly. If I were to die doing something, researching, discovering, anything, then I could at least accept my end peacefully. Even the archaic ideal of dying in battle would be better than this. I suppose I should explain the series of events that led to my current predicament. If this is to be my end, then let it be documented.

I set out for the myrrh tree early this morning. I, of course, did not bring my crystal chalice. (Why would I? It's not as if I needed it, and I wasn't planning to collect any myrrh) Upon arrival at the utmost end of the swamp I was attacked by the guardian monster, a magnificent Dragon Zombie. I won, but I escaped one death merely to find another. It's the myrrh tree that killed me.

It was so beautiful, so compelling that I just had to study it. To do so I climbed up on its base to get a closer view of the fronds. When I did that I must have come into contact with some myrrh, because now it seems that I've been... I guess "purified" is the only way to describe it. All of the miasma that was tainting me has vanished, taking my resistance to miasma with it. All my work, everything that I searched and poisoned myself for is gone.

Now that I'm without any tolerance and stuck in the heart of the foulest miasma field in the world, I can't leave the pure aura of the myrrh tree. I have two choices: stay and hope to be found, or go and pray I reach the chalice in time. Either way I risk an ignoble end. If I stay I could die of starvation. If I go I risk dying of exposure. Two slow deaths... I never dreamed there would be a time when I wished for a gang of monsters to ambush me. I need time to think.

I've decided. I can't just sit here waiting for something to happen. I'm going to make a run for camp. I'm going to leave this journal here at the base of the tree in case I fail. This way if I reach the chalice I can come back and retrieve the book before I leave. If I fall, then I hope one of the next caravans will grab the book and deliver it to Amidatty. Either way the cure will be safe, that's all that matters.

- X -

A depressed sigh floated through the morning air, followed by the crinkle and ruffle of a book being closed.

"I do recognize it. Thank you for returning the journal, I know the trip from Conall Curach is long and arduous. You have done us a great service."

The leader of the Tipa caravan stood silently before the elder Yuke, searching for the right words to give.

"It was the least we could do."

"Are you sure he's...?" The Yuke knew the answer already. If his student was fine, it would be he who was reporting right now.

"After we found the book we combed the entire swamp. We found his campsite, but no trace of De Nam. I'm so sorry, Amidatty. I know he was your favorite student."

"Yes, he was..."

The two lapsed into silence, staring out across the waters that surrounded Shella, until the caravaner turned and reached into her pack. Amidatty watched as she pulled out a frayed piece of red and white fabric.

"There's one more item I have for you. A monster dropped this after I killed it."

"That's De Nam's bandanna." Amidatty took the threadbare cloth from the caravan leader's hand. "Again, I thank you. De Nam would have been happy to know his findings had been recovered."

"You'll tell us what's in the journal, right? The caravan would like to know what happened, he was our friend too."

The elder nodded. "Of course. I'll have our scholars begin restoring the sections that have sustained water damage. Once the entries are legible I will summon you and we'll read it together."

"Thanks Amidatty."

The Yuke turned again to view the watery panorama, holding the journal tight. "It's what De Nam would have wanted."


End file.
